


Reference Material for Irreverence is My Superpower

by Silent_journey



Series: Avengers and Affliates [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_journey/pseuds/Silent_journey





	1. The Tower

Tower (93 floors)

Roof garden/ Telescope and antennas

93\. Tony and Pepper - Penthouse  


92\. Steve & Bucky

91\. Flight deck and jet storage also triage center for medical emergencies

90\. Barton

89\. Natasha

88\. Thor, Jane, Darcy

87\. Common Floor / Party Deck

86\. Gym

85 & 84\. 2 empty floors (put to use producing Iron Legion when Tony starts to get obsessive)

83 - 73. Lab spaces

72\. Buffer/Mechanical floor  


71 - 69. Medical 

68\. SI Executive suites

67 - 62. Residential floors for SI employees

61\. Executive offices

60 - 33. Corporate floors (including corporate cafeteria)

32\. Buffer/ Mechanical level  


31\. Security offices

30- 2. Public floors (including shops, daycare, restaurants, etc.)

Lobby

B1-5. Storage and Garages for building

B6-10. Avengers storage and garages, extra training rooms, interactive ranges

B10-? Hidden floors and bunkers


	2. Timeline

To give a little help for you fabulous readers here is the original timeline for the Marvel movies:

 

Actual Movies:

May 2011 - Events of Thor

May 2012 - Events of the Avengers

May 2013 - Events of Iron Man 3

November 2013 - Events of Thor 2

April 2014 - Events of Captain America 2

May 2015 - Events of Avengers Age of Ultron

 

 

For purposes of this story I have switched things around and condensed down the time between events. Hopefully everyone can see where I'm going with this. :) Below is my "updated" timeline.

 

May 2011 - Events of Thor 

May 2012 - Events of the Avengers

May - October 2012 Steve goes exploring the US

September 2012 - Events of Thor 2

October 2012  - Steve comes back to NY to help with cleanup

October 2012 - Darcy and Jane move into the Tower

November 2012 - Steve leaves for DC

April 2013 - Events of Captain America 2

May 2013 - Natasha heads off to find Clint

May 2013 - Events of Iron Man 3

May 2013 - Steve returns to the Tower


End file.
